


Under Cover

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian watch a scary movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover

"Mickey, you can let go of me now," Ian laughed, switching off the t.v., "…and come out of the covers. You’re going to suffocate."

"Shut up. I am not." Mickey pulled them from over his head and exhaled. The static made his hair stick up and Ian brushed it down. "That was intense."

Ian examined the back of the movie case. “How would you know? You were buried under me half the time.”

"The fuck I was. Don’t sit there and say that didn’t get to you even a little. I felt you jump more than once."

"If you hadn’t been hiding behind me, you wouldn’t have." Ian set the case down and finished his beer.

"Whatever. You practically jumped off the couch at that one part. You almost broke my nose." Mickey sifted through the rest of the popcorn in the bowl.

"Did not. And that scene was actually scary. Not like the stuff you were peeing your pants over." Ian chuckled when Mickey threw several kernels at him. "Alright, alright."

"I don’t know, that kind of stuff freaks me out more than the physical shit. Although, that part with the slicing through the eye almost made my dinner reappear."

"Ew." Ian shuddered, remembering the uncomfortable close-up. "That was gross."

Mickey sighed and leaned his head back on the couch. It was dark in the room and pretty late. The shadows were beginning to look creepy with nothing but the moon for light. He heard a sound in the kitchen and had to stop himself from whipping his head around to get a first glimpse of whatever was after them. Ian put a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed tiny circles in the base of his hair.

"So I take it you’re sleeping under the covers tonight?" Ian grinned at the other man.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows shit can’t get you when you are…”

Ian turned away and thought for a moment, listening to Mickey breathe next to him. “I know something else we can do under the covers that will keep more than monsters away,” he said calmly. He looked over at Mickey with a slight grin on his face.

Mickey raised his eyebrow and licked his lips, as he pulled the covers over both of their heads.


End file.
